Valentine's Day Chocolate
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: England has something in mind for America on Valentine's Day. America/England


**Valentine's Day Chocolates**

**xXx**

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day....such a wonderful holiday filled with love and desire. Ahh I get excited just thinking of what comes along with it," France murmured, drifting off into -ahem- his little fantasies. Japan, while disgusted at France's implications, was glad about the holiday. After all, he made a lot of money by selling chocolate for gifts. Speaking of which...that thought just struck England's mind. "Hey, Japan? Can I ask you something?" England asked, after their meeting of course. Japan blinked in surprise. "Oh, of course England-san," he replied. The island nation always looked up to England, especially through the war. Having England ask him for something did him great happiness, being able to help his idol.

"Erm...how should I put this? Well, can you explain to me again how you celebrate Valentines Day?"

Japan blinked in confusion, but answered, "Usually, someone makes chocolate for their lover or object of their affections. It can also be given to friends...that is 'obligation chocolate'. We make this holiday chocolate by buying different kinds, like dark chocolate and such, and melting them together. Then we mold it, wrap it nicely, and give it. Are you planning on doing this, England-san?"

England turned slightly red. ".....well thanks for letting me know!"

Japan started to wonder who the object of England's affections were as England dashed off in a hurry to the grocery store.

xXx

"Honestly, I have no clue to why I'm even doing this bloody thing!" England grumbled as he stirred the melted chocolate, watching the dark brown liquid bubble and sizzle in the pot.

"This is obligation chocolate," England said sternly to himself as he began carving the dried chocolate into shapes.

"Its not like its 'love' chocolate, honestly! Hahaha~!" England laughed nervously, unsure if his words were actually what he was feeling. He wrapped the chocolate, which was carved into mini-stars, in a red plastic wrapper. Then he placed it in a small white box. After that, he started signing the store-bought valentines to each country and nation.....

xXx

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Italy cheered, clapping loudly. Him and France both brought their famous wine and poured glasses for everyone. There was a lot of laughter and gift exchanging as well. "Hey, England? What's with the cheap cards?" Austria asked quizzically, a little mad that England didn't even put any pride or care into his gifts. "At the very least, you could have bought more expensive ones! Even I spent good money on cards!"

England ignored the angry nation and scanned the room for America.

America was laughing over by the punch bowl, where Germany was currently trying to get Italy to stop teasing Russia (who was, mind you, almost ready to strike somebody with his lead-pipe). "Ah! Iggy! What's up! Hey...why didn't I get a card! You got one from me!"

England sweatdropped, remembering the card. It had some grease stains...meaning America probably was eating something while he was signing it. Speaking of that card, it was cheaper than England's! It had Spiderman on it, for crying out loud! "Follow me," England snapped. America, confused, followed the other nation out into the hallway.

When they closed the door behind him, England pulled out the small white box. "Here," England said with a slight frown. "I wanted to give this to you....its obligation chocolate! Got it!? OBLIGATION!"

America stared at the box, then chuckled as he received it. "Ohuhuhuhu~! have you fallen for me? Ohuuhuhuhu~!" England turned beet red at the statement. "Shut up or I'll box your ears, you bloody idiot! Just eating the damned chocolate!" America continued laughing at the embarrassed nation as he unwrapped the chocolate. He paused when he saw the chocolate--50 choclate stars. "England...wow this is thoughtful. Wow, I feel kinda' guilty now, 'cause I gave you a card with a grease stain! Ohuhuhuhu~!"

England turned a deeper shade of red. "Oh shut up! I had spare time so....yeah....its nothing, really!" China emerged from the door behind them and saw the scene. "What!? Now fair, aru! America gets homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day, while you give the rest of us crappy little store-bought cards, aru?" China turned around and went back in the room, closing the door behind him. _**(China is a guy...right?) **_

"Just me?" America repeated in surprise. Why did England only give him chocolate, while he bought cheap cards for everyone else? ....Did England...? America grinned and popped a chocolate star into his mouth. "Wow, this is good! I'm surprised, since your cooking skills are equal to those of a donkey!"

**WHACK!**

America had a rather large bump the size of a goose's egg swelling from his head as an embarrassed tsunedre England went back into the party room.

"IDIOT!" England scoffed, blushing, before he shut the door.


End file.
